Connection
by xnguyen
Summary: Stop. Don't go. I want to remember this moment forever. Zutara. 50 themes. Ch. 2: Aang and Toph gets perverted thoughts when eavesdropping on Zuko and Katara behind closed doors.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I am merely just using them for my own entertainment.

**Summary**: "Stop. Don't move. I want to remember this moment forever." Zutara. Rated T for Toph's sexual comments.

* * *

Connection.

_Part One._

Themes 1 - 10

* * *

_"I feel that I have always walked alone... but now that you're here with me, there will always be - a place where I can go."_

_- Azn Dreamers._

* * *

**Bed.**

Zuko, for as long as he could remember, has always preferred his bed to be warm. Something about a warm bed and the warmth of the sheets would bring him back to his former childhood glory where his loving mother's warm hand would rock him to sleep.

Katara, on the other hand, has always preferred a colder bed and cool sheets, an environment that she was so adapted to from growing up in the Southern Water Temples. She loved it when the coolness of the sheets against her tanned skin would make her feel alive and rejuvenated in the morning.

Because of this difference, people wonder how was it possible for the two to be able to sleep in the same bed together.

* * *

**Losing.**

Zuko **hates** losing.

However, within the presence of his adoring, yet equally stubborn wife, he keeps finding himself losing every time.

Somewhere in the palace, Toph elbows Katara - _a bit too hard_, the waterbender groaned inwardly - admirably, "Way to show him who's boss, Sugar Queen!"

* * *

**Moment.**

Zuko loves how the sun would shine onto his wife's skin, making her glow beautifully as her hair blew gently along with the late afternoon breeze. Adoringly, he watches Katara as she sits near the edge of the palace's lake, hands outstretched with breadcrumbs to feed the baby turtleducks happily swimming her way. Katara giggles as their soft beaks picks at the food in her hands.

"Beautiful."

The water maiden turned her head to the familiar voice, her gentle features breaking out into a large smile when her eyes landed on him. Hastily, she dusts the crumbs from her hands and rises to her feet to greet-

"Stop."

She eyes him wearily, slowly lowering herself to the ground once again in confusion, "Zuko?"

"Don't move."

Crystal-blue eyes furrowed suspiciously, "Why?"

Zuko shrugged.

"Because I want to remember this moment forever."

* * *

**Clouds.**

Katara pointed up to the sky, "That one looks like a turtleduck!"

"Where?" Zuko asked, looking up from where the couple laid in the warm sand on the beach.

"That one! See it?"

"...it looks more like Azula going crazy and trying to take over the world again with a cabbage in her hand."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, hey, it does."

* * *

**Father.**

"If you hurt her-"

"I would never hurt Katara," Zuko heatedly intervened. "I. Love. Her."

"That's good to hear," Hakoda grinned, patting the Fire Lord on the back, "I wouldn't want to drag your carcass to the city's capital and castrate you in front of all your followers with a toothpick."

Zuko's eyes widened considerably, "W-wha-?"

Hakoda chuckled, "Watertribe tradition, son."

Zuko gulped.

"_No one_ hurts my baby girl."

* * *

**Rubbing.**

"All men," Katara ranted from her bed, angrily, "ALL MEN are NOTHING but egotistical, sexist, stubborn, idiotic, clueless, pathetic-waste-of-air --"

"Are you talking about Sparky?" Toph intercepted lazily from the floor, idly picking dirt from in between her toes.

"Who ELSE would I be talking about?"

The master earthbender groaned, "Listen here, Sugar Queen, because you need to hear this. I swear, you and Sparky here are the two most stubborn and pig-headed people I've ever--"

"I'm not stubborn!" Katara hissed. "Or pig-headed! It's that... that - _little boy _who is!"

"Oh yes, you are," came the sassy reply, "You just won't admit it. Neither of you will. You both are like two huge penises--"

"Toph!"

"...constantly butting heads together-"

"Toph!!"

"...putting pressure on the other-"

"TO-PH!"

"...and do you KNOW what happened when two big penises keep rubbing against each other, Sugar Queen?" came the blunt remark.

"Toph, don't you DARE--"

"...they EXPLO-"

A loud shriek was heard through all of the palace. Instantly, Aang, Zuko and Sokka burst into Katara's and Toph's room, only to see said Waterbender trying to suffocate said earthbender with Sokka's stuffed animal penguin.

"Ahhh!" came Sokka's dramatic scream, "Katara, what are you doing to Dumplings?!"

* * *

**Babies.**

A five year-old child walks into his father's officer.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, what is it, Hakoda?" Zuko asked from his desk, where he had been skimming through massive piles of economic papers.

"Where do babies come from?"

Instantly, Zuko's face froze, his mouth partially opened from mild shocked at his son's queston as a small stack of papers that he had been previously holding in his hands promptly dropped and scattered all over the floor. His face tensed up underneath his five year-old son's innocent face. He opened his mouth.

No words came out.

_What are you doing, Zuko? t_he Fire Lord chaste himself, _you are the leader of this nation! You helped restored peace and harmony to the world! You helped defeated Azula and bring down Ozai! Now stop being a wuss and be a man! Just tell him the truth, he's old enough to know..._

Zuko cleared his throat.

"...from...fat...people?" came Zuko's pathetic reply.

Little Hakoda's face lit up, "Oh! Okay!"

Zuko let out a huge sigh of relief at the child's naive nature, "Yes, now go, run along and play, Hakoda."

"Yes, Father."

Hakoda ran towards to door before stopping, his little fingers tapping his little mouth in thought before turning towards his father, who had resume doing paper work, once again.

"Father?"

Zuko turned his attention to his son once again, "What is it, Hakoda?"

Big, innocent gold eyes blinked at him, "Does this mean Great-Uncle Iroh's going to have a baby?"

At that, Zuko face-faulted onto the marble floor.

* * *

**Title.**

"Will you take it?" Zuko asked the woman in his arms, where they were currently watching the sunset from the palace balcony.

Katara turned her body slightly in order to look at the man's face, "take what?"

"My title," came the short reply.

Katara's brows furrowed in confusion, "Your title?"

Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation?

Fire Lord Zuko-Katara of the Fire Nation?

Fire Lord Katara of the Fire Nation?

Fire Lady Katara of the Fire Nation?

Suddenly, Katara froze in his arms.

_"Will you take it?"_

"Zuko," the master waterbender gasped, suddenly at a lost of breath, "...are you... are you asking me to _marry_ you?"

"Oh no," came the sarcastic reply, "I'm merely practice for the day when I can asked Appa for his paw in marriage."

* * *

**Pride.**

"So you're going to name your first son after me, huh, boy?" the watertribe leader boosted, proudly. "Good taste in names you have there."

Zuko shrugged, "It was either that, or 'Ozai.'"

* * *

**Gentle.**

Zuko was surprised at how gentle Katara's hands were when she has first healed on. From that point on, he decided that he didn't mind another person's touch - as long as it's **hers. **

Katara was surprised at how gentle Zuko's lips were when he had first kissed her. From that point on, she decided that she would never want to kiss, or be kissed, by anyone else but **him.**

Of course, Zuko joked, Katara has her tough side, "remember that time you stole that waterbending scroll and ran away from those pirates?"

"Oh," Katara laughed bitterly, "you mean that time you tied me up to that tree?"

"_You_ were an easy target."

"_**You **_stole my mother's necklace," she shot back indignantly.

Zuko gave her a small smile as he pushed her long strains of chocolate-brown her and tucked them behind her ear, leaning towards the shell of her ear, and whispered, "You stole my heart."

Katara smiled.

"And you ain't ever getting it back."

* * *

_Themes 1-10, completed._

Please review! Even one-worded reviews will make me happy! I need to know if I should comtinue, or not and your feedback would help greatly!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**A/N**: First off, I want to thank each and every person who review chapter one. I was honestly blown away at how much feedback I got, you guys knock my socks off!! Most grammar mistakes in chapter one is (hopefully) fixed. However, since my grammar skills are mediocre, I am now looking for a beta. Please message me if you're interested!

**And a very special thanks to all those who reviewed**!

_LoveFaithHope, NegativeCloud, SilkenPetal, Avatar Fanatic, felicia1075, zebrastripes, Dragon Jadefire, merlyn1382, myeveryday1993, Gabzilla, Phoenix Wingz, Natsuhiboshi, Mage-Yewoqirife, LightBender, helikesitheymikey, ChocoCate, xooreoxo, Jenizaki, Sakura-chan79, Zuatarian Unites, air-azure, InfinityMissingReason, kokuhaku, BeatofAngel, smileyBAM03, Ravey101, cows go moo, anon, RandumlyxTwisted, Monito, and anotherfan!_

You all made me a very happy pineapple!

* * *

Connection.

_Part Two._

Themes 11 - 13.

* * *

_"Funny how all dreams come true. Like a fool, I'm into you - the day we met I lost my sanity."_

- S.E.S.

* * *

**Fun.**

When the topic of children came up, Katara admits that she wouldn't mind have one or two "mini-Zukos" running around the palace.

Actually, the idea of it all made her feel...well, warm and excited.

Zuko however, after hearing this, is extremely appalled; he was expecting for his wife to bare five or six - _at least._

"I am not your personal... _baby machine_," Katara had hissed angrily at the Fire Lord before slamming the bedroom door promptly in his face. "And i refuse - _absolutely refuse_ - to be pregnant for six _long_, _**damned, FAT** _years!"

"Katara, it is one of your patriotic duties as Fire Lady of this nation to bear our children!"

At the exact moment, Toph casually walks by, crackling at the sight of a fluster Zuko.

"Easy for you to say, Sparky. Men only get the do the fun part of the deal."

Zuko's eyes narrowed at the paled-eyed earthbender as she idle picked her ear with a pinkie finger.

"You women over-exaggerate everything," came his the sarcastic reply. "You guys can't even take a little bit of pain."

In return, Toph shot the Fire Lord a hot glare, "How 'bout I go get a watermelon and shove it up your butt? Then we'll see who's over-exaggerating?"

**

* * *

******

Puzzles.

Aang, by nature, wasn't a very noisy man.

However, when walking down the long, elegant corridors of the Fire Nation Palace, he can't help but get curious when he hears the voice a certain firebender from behind a closed door:

"So now that we are finally _alone_, shall we finish what we had started earlier?" he heard Zuko's voice ask in a very...suggestive tone.

Now normally, Aang wouldn't pry too much into the situation. F_or all i know, he's probably talking to himself in the mirror again, _the young Avatar thought idly, but it was the accompanied sound he heard next that surprised him.

A giggle.

A girl's giggle.

A very _familiar_ girl's giggle.

_Katara?_

"Yes. But quick - before we get interrupted again."

Now, by nature, Aang wasn't a noisy man. But with a said-firebender and said-waterbender together behind closed doors with no one else around, he gets a little curious. Really curious. This being so, Aang stops in his tracks, turns around, shoves his hands in his side pockets and starts whistling nonchalantly as he discreetly walked back towards the direction of the said-door. "_I should probably make sure Katara isn't in trouble,"_ he reasons with himself.

Cautiously, he pressed one ear up to the door.

"Your brother's gone," Zuko said smoothly. The sound of wood scraping across the floor _("A chair? A table?" Aang wondered_) erupted from the room. "We'll have c_omplete_privacy. And-" the sound of the wood scraping across the floor suddenly comes to a halt, "We can use _this_."

"But Zuko," the familiar tone of Katara's voice reached his ears instantly through the thick wooden door piece, "we can't do it on this table! It's way too small."

A quick pause.

"...would you rather that we do it on the floor then?" came the Fire Lord's questioning reply.

"Actually, the floor would do _much_ better."

"Then get yourself down here with me, 'Tara."

Now, Aang by nature wasn't a noisy person - really he wasn't. But that didn't stop the young monk from absorbing each and every word that he heard through the door. And it didn't stop his mouth from falling in shock or his eyes from widening in curiously. And it certainly did not stop the millions of thoughts that had suddenly invaded his head. Because although Aang is a respectable, traditional monk -

_"Oh my Buddha, are they both getting it on in there?!" _

_- _that didn't mean that he didn't have perverted thoughts.

"I really need to stop hanging out around Toph," the little wind-blower muttered.

Suddenly, the sounds of objects dropping to the floor hit his ears.

Katara let out a breathy sigh, "Zuko, just hurry up and take it out. I want to play with it now."

Zuko hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure no one won't interrupt us?"

Katara giggled, "It's dinnertime."

"So that means-"

"-_no _interruptions," her voice was light and flirtatious, "So how 'bout we get things started?"

"Let me take my robes off first."

Katara voice got low, "Here, allow me help you."

Against his will, Aang's face flushed a bright pink.

Katara, his all-all crush and best friend, was now on the floor with his once arch-nemesis, Zuko, _getting things - THINGS - started! _

Katara and Zuko -Katara and Zuko- are in that room, in there - doing... doing--

"Twinkletoes, what are you -- _mmphuph_?!"

Toph's eyes flashed angrily when a pair or arrowed hands locked over her mouth. Before Toph could retaliate and punch him into the next ice age, Aang grabbed her smaller form, promptly pressing her head against the wooden door he had previously been occupied with.

"Be quiet," the airbender whispered, "and listen."

Violently shoving his hands away from her, Toph shot Aang a this-better-be-good-or-I'm-gonna-be-you-out-so-badly-that-you-will-never-be-able-to-have-children-EVER-AGAIN before silently pressing her right ear to the cool door frame.

"Zuko," Katara's voice cried out in surprise, "What are you-? That's never going to be able to fit in there! It's too big!"

"Ohh really?" came a determined reply. Then there the sound of something shifting along the floor, "...see? Perfect fit."

Toph's pale eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Bleeding hog-monkeys, Twinkletoes, are those two -?"

"Shh!" Aang interupted, placing his index finger up to his lips. "I'm trying to listen!"

Katara cried out contently. "I'm _finished_."

Zuko grunted, "I'm...almost done...ahh, yes, _done_."

Out of nowhere from behind, Sokka came waltzing up to the two children, "What are you guys doing?"

"Shh," Aang and Toph hissed in unison, "listen."

Sokka shrugged, "okay..."

Sokka pressed her ear against the door.

"And this time we didn't make a mess," Katara giggled.

Sokka's face scrunched up in curiosity. _Katara?_

"Let the pieces come together now," Zuko muttered.

Sokka's face glowered angrily. _Zuko?_

_Katara and Zuko? Alone? In a room?! **Together**?!_

Letting out a loud, warrior's scream, over-protective brother Sokka promptly kicks down the door, only to have Aang and Toph (whose ears were still firmly placed against the wooden frame) to lose their balance and topple over themselves.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING HERE WITH MY SISTER, FIREJERK?!"

Standing there in the middle of the room was Katara, hands on her hips and brows raised in annoyance at her brother's caveman display of behavior. Zuko, who was (still) on the floor, was putting together two halves of a completed jigsaw puzzle on the ground with his Fire Lord Robes hanging from the table behind him.

Zuko raised a suspicious brow, "May we help you?"

Simultaneously, Aang and Toph face-faulted once again onto the floor.

_Aang should had known better than to be a noisy person._

* * *

**Perfect**.

"I'm not perfect," Katara had muttered in his arms on night under the stars of Ba Sing Se. The cold air drifted around the two young lovers as she huddled closer into his arms for warmth. The man above her smirked.

"I know," Zuko chuckled before claiming her lips with his own, "Neither am I."

_Because love is all about seeing that one imperfectly person perfect, wasn't it?_

In the end, Katara finally found a place where she belonged.

In the end, Zuko was there, waiting for her.

* * *

**READ ME. **I'm terribly sorry for the long update, I was suffering from a horrible writer's block this past few days. And because of this writer's block, I have a proposition for my readers:

Every reader can submit their own idea/theme that they would like to be a part of 'Connection' (and/or a small description of a situation or scenario they would want to have happen to Zuko and/or Katara). I will take your suggestions into consideration and build them onto this story!

For examples: _Theme - ice cream. Situation- Zuko gets a sugar rush. _

Ideas can range from 'K+' themes to 'M.' I'm opened to anything. The more creative, the better.

So please submit your ideas via. review and please _tell me what you thought of this chapter_! I know it was short, but I did the best I could!

Hit that review button below! :)


End file.
